User blog:YT: General Masher/Rifle-med Guide
Introduction Hey guys, this is Gmasher! First of all, I never meant to copy TheCoolBoss' rooka guide as rifle-med is entirely different compared to rooka. Rifle-med is one of these "overwhelm the enemy with sheer quantity" troop compositions whereas rooka takes some skill to use. Anyways, let's get started! What troops are required for this composition? Rifleman Riflemen are amazing! They come in hordes and can outperform cannons and boom cannons (why not doom cannons? I'll tell you why later) due to the single target feature those defenses are stuck with. I do understand that cannons and boom cannons can literally 1 shot kill riflemen anywhere, anytime but only one of the 200 riflemen die. This troop combination is specialized for countering those single target defenses. Medic I know, people will complain that medics are overpowered and keep T-med and G-med alive for so long. That's why medics exist in boom beach, to stop you from consuming too many medkits. The riflemen survive the machine guns and rocket launchers because of the medics. The issue is troop damage statues don't affect the medics' healing power in any way. Though I will recommend the troop damage statues for the riflemen doing more damage. Army Compositions You unlock everything you need at headquarters level 15, by then you should have 6 landing crafts. Basically have 2 landing crafts of medics no matter what. What defenses pose a threat to this army composition? Knowing the weaknesses to rifle-med is important because you could fail due to the weaknesses. Shock Launcher Shock Launchers are arguably one of the most annoying defense in the game. What riflemen tend to do is get in some sort of huge line sweeping away the enemy base. Because the shock launchers have a huge splash radius, those will manage to hit your line of riflemen stunning all of them. As I mentioned in my Smooka guide for newbies, the shock launchers have a splash radius of 6.2 tiles. Bart those before dropping your troops. Flamethrowers If there is any troop flamethrowers will make short work of, its riflemen. The flamethrowers have a short attention span like a scorcher and will spin around hitting the riflemen in range. There are too many riflemen getting burnt by the flamethrowers for the medics to heal them. The riflemen's poor health doesn't make up for that at all, put medkits on the riflemen combating the flamethrowers. Mortars and Doom Cannons As I said in my Smooka guide for newbies, once a mortar shell is fired there's no stopping it. Sure the medics can heal them up, but the mortars do more damage than the rocket launcher by hq level 13. When that is the case, shock the mortars at least before those can even pull 1 shot off. The same rule applies to the doom cannons as those do splash damage now, but they can instant kill the riflemen too. Other defenses The sniper towers are the best single target defense for killing swarms, but not even those can do well against a horde of riflemen. Machine guns and rocket launchers can do well against riflemen but the medics can simply heal them back fast. We already talked about the cannons and the boom cannons, the boom mines are no different. The shock blasters only stun 1 riflemen at a time thus leaving the others to deal with it. The laser beams are horrible against riflemen as they do low damage and the medics can heal them back up. So what's the plan? You may be thinking now that rifle-med is gonna be an easy win just because there is those facts, but there is more to it than you (might) know. This is how a normal attack would go: 1. Bart the shock launchers. 2. Drop your troops. 3. Medkits on those against the flamethrowers. 4. Shock the mortars in range. 5. Sweep up the base. 6. When the hq is vulnerable, drop a flare to the beach. 6.5. If the medics are open, cover them in smoke screens or drop critters to distract the defenses on the medics. 7. Drop a flare directly on the hq and win. Critters do not make a great alternative to the shock bombs as they will hide under the mortars and/or get slaughtered fast by the machine guns and flamethrowers. Instead, use those to give the medics some breathing room to catch up with the riflemen. Thank you for reading! That is gonna be the end of my rifle-med guide. If you have any questions or areas I could improve regarding this strategy blog, those go in the comment section below. If you have any general questions regarding me, those go in my message wall. Thank you for reading this guide, I hope this was somewhat helpful! Category:Blog posts Category:Attack Strategy Guides